1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle with a bladder filled groove for applying variable degrees of pressure to a rider's perineum zone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The pelvic girdle has two ischial tuberosities commonly called “sit bones” covered with muscle and fat which are ideal for supporting the body. Sitting on a chair is not risky for sexual structures as no organs are attach to the ischial tuberosities, and no nerves and blood vessels are related to them but sitting on and straddling a bicycle saddle is. This is because some of a rider's weight is transferred to the pubic ischial-rami, to which sexual structures attach and are consequently compressed.
The perineum zone is an area between the anus and the base of the penis in the case of a male and the base of the clitoris in the case of a female. In the perineum zone there are pudendal arteries and pudendal nerves essential to sexual function. Pressure on pudendal nerves between a bicycle seat and the pelvic bones can cause temporary numbness or pain. While most cases are reversible and temporary, there have been reports of long-term sexual dysfunction. Pressure in the perineum zone also compresses the pudendal arteries which may cause temporary erectile disfunction, and repeated flattening of them may cause impotence. Perineal pain, numbness and erectile disfunction are significant drawbacks to an otherwise healthy and enjoyable sport for a serious bicycle rider.
There are bicycle saddles that are designed to relieve pressure on the perineum zone and to avoid the above-mentioned problems. One such design has a central channel formed in the middle of the saddle to avoid pressure on the perineum. Thanks to the channel, the rider sits on the surface of the saddle supported by the gluteal muscles, the ischial tuberosities and the pubic-ischial rami with the perineum zone out of contact with the saddle. The channel may make the saddle uncomfortable when the bicycle is ridden in any weather and some riders complain that no perineal support is uncomfortable and that sitting on the saddle feels like sitting on a groove.